What fangirls dream of
by WouldBeExorcist
Summary: Gina and Jo, two teenage girls from the 21st century, had never met in person, but knew each other from a fanfiction website. Then one day, they find themselves sucked into the world of D. Gray-man! Now they have to survive in the war between the Black Order and the Clan of Noah, try not to change the events too drastically, and still find time to fangirl at the end of the day.
1. Chapter 1

I'm BAAAAAACK! I haven't been active since finishing Change of Pace, and for that, I apologise. I've been busy with school in general, as well as trying to finish another story of my own. Plus I got Tumblr. A very time-consuming website indeed.  
Anyway, this story I came up with a while ago, with the help of my supermegafoxyawesomehot friend The Accomplice. Gina is based off of me, and Jo is based off of The Accomplice. So basically this is the king of all self-insertions.  
I don't own D. Gray-man or any of its characters or events, nor do I own Jo. I only own Gina.  
Enjoy, fellow people with far too much time on their hands!

* * *

Gina yawned, stretching in front of her silver laptop. Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she scanned the private message 'The Assistant' had sent her on Fanwriting dot com. She smirked, inwardly rolling around in laughter at her Internet friend's jokes. She typed a response, checking the clock to make sure that the time difference between them wouldn't get in the way of a quick reply. She opened a new tab, clicking on Animelocation dot net. She quickly made her way to D. Gray-man. Humming along to the opening, she made the browser smaller so that she could work on her story, Change of Pace, at the same time. Giggling slightly (but not loud enough so that her parents would start questioning her sanity), she began imagining what cruel gender-bending torture she could subject the Awesome Foursome (as she had come to call Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda) to in this new chapter. She considered working on her OC or perhaps a one shot, or even her on-hiatus story If Things Were Different, but she firmly decided that she should finish Change of Pace before thinking about anything else. She was so consumed in her writing, counting on the music of the opening to warn her when she had to start paying attention to the anime, that she didn't notice the screen slowly getting darker, and the anime's frame growing wider. Hearing her phone blip from receiving an email, she refreshed her private messaging tab, reading the new message from The Assistant. She smiled. Then frowned, as she finally noticed the screen getting darker. She pressed the button to brighten the screen to no effect. She growled in frustration, pausing the anime as it froze on an image of Kanda, watching a petal of the lotus in an hourglass drifting down.  
"Come on, stupid thing," she muttered, not caring that she was talking to a machine. "What's wrong with you?" A moment later she yelped. Her body was suddenly in pain. She looked down, glaring at where she thought her kitten would have her claws stuck into her owner's thigh, trying to climb onto Gina's lap. But there was nothing there. Ok, her thigh was there. That was a start. So were her pants. Also good. But she couldn't see anything else. Everything was dark. Except for the frozen image. Kanda, gazing at his Lotus. Wait, the image was wrong. In the opening, you were meant to be seeing it as if looking from across the room from Kanda; looking at him past the hourglass. But here it was side on. Almost as if... You were in the room with him, sitting on his bed. Weird. It just got weirder when Kanda unfroze, and turned to glare in shock at Gina.  
"Who the hell are you?! Where'd you come from?!"  
"Huh?" she blinked. "Did I skip the opening by accident?"  
"What are you muttering about?! Hey!"  
She looked at the ceiling in thought. No, she couldn't remember an episode which had Kanda's room in it. Besides, she was sure she had opened episode 31, when Miranda meets Moa on her way to the Order. Wait a second. Why could she see the ceiling. She turned her head. She could see a different part of Kanda's room. She got up. Her view changed again. She walked over to the wardrobe in the corner and opened it. She could see the tattered remains of Kanda's uniform, and some of his casual clothes. The anime would never show this. And she could feel the wardrobe. SHE COULD FEEL IT.  
"What the hell? Don't go poking around my room!" yelled Kanda, seriously pissed at the girl who had popped into existence on his bed, and was now staring at him like he was an alien.  
"Alma Karma," Gina said slowly. Kanda's eyes widened in shock from hearing the name, then he got mad. Well, more mad.  
"Who are you?!" he growled. Gina sweated. That kind of reaction couldn't be faked. This was no cosplayer. This might actually, possibly, somehow, be the real and in-the-flesh Yu Kanda, standing in front of her.  
"Um... I'm just gonna go... Somewhere..." she said, before fleeing his room.  
"Oi! Get back here you stupid girl!" she heard YU KANDA yell after her. How was this possible?! The building was definitely the first Black Order HQ. She dashed to the railing, looking down. It went for a long way.  
She stepped back, trying to keep calm. It was every fan's dream to meet their favourite characters, to live as they did. But it wasn't a serious desire! Everyone knew it was impossible; meeting a fictional character was just unachievable. This was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. Was this the beginnings of a panic attack?  
"Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale, miss," someone behind her said. She realised that she was on the floor, and that someone was offering their hand to her. She accepted it gratefully, using it to pull herself up.  
"I'm fine, thanks, I'm just feeling a little- gyeee!" she broke off, realising just who she was talking to. White hair. She pulled it slightly. Nope, not a wig. Scar on the left side of the face. She patted it lightly. Not makeup or a tattoo. Allen Walker blinked at her, a bit disturbed at the invasion of his personal space.  
"Uhhh... Bye," she said quickly, running away again.  
"Ah... Hey, wait!" As he started running after her, Kanda finally caught up.  
"Huh? You're chasing that weird blonde girl too, bean sprout?"  
"Wha- Hey! My name's Allen!"  
"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut uuuuuup!" Gina screeched.  
Lavi was just reading a book, sitting on the floor of the corridor, because he didn't feel like reading in the library. Then some girl with long blonde hair, a blue hoodie, jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt that had 'Ugh. Muggles' written on it (not that he had any idea what a muggle was) tripped over him.  
"Oww, my nose... HEY IDIOT, WHO LIES DOWN IN A CORRIDOR?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON- WOOAAHHH KAY BYE." She promptly started running again.  
"That was weird," he said, left sprawled on the ground, blinking at her retreating form. Then Kanda and Allen tripped over him.  
"OW! Hey, stupid rabbit, don't lie down in a corridor!" Kanda yelled furiously at the bewildered and probably brain-damaged by now Lavi.  
"Wha...Wha' happen..." the redhead mumbled.  
Allen helped him up and started pulling him along as they ran after Gina. They sped past Lenalee, who blinked, set down the tray of coffee she was holding and followed them.  
"Why are you guys running?" she asked, keeping up easily.  
"That girl up ahead appeared in my room out of nowhere-" started Kanda. Lavi interrupted, saying blearily, "In your room? Bow chicka bow wow-"  
"NO! Anyway, she started poking around and annoying me, then she ran out looking freaked out," the swordsman finished.  
"And then she looked ill, so I asked her if she was alright, and then she ran from _me_," continued Allen.  
"And then she tripped over me, and then kept going," finished Lavi.  
Lenalee nodded and sped ahead of the other three.  
Gina panted, her lungs sore from sprinting for so long. She really wasn't good at long-distance running, and the fact that she had to go all-out in order to get away from the usually-fictional characters. Suddenly a dark blur flashed by her, and Lenalee stopped in front of the girl. Gina skidded to a halt. And promptly fell on her backside, gasping for air.  
"Are you ok? Why are you running from us?" Lenalee asked, holding out a hand to help Gina up. The girl gulped, backing away slowly. _I'm not meant to be here_, she repeated in her head, _I'm not meant to be here, I'm not meant to be here. I shouldn't talk to them. I might have already changed the plot completely by getting in here. _She bumped into something, and looked behind her. Kanda glared back at her.  
"Eep!" she whispered.  
"Yeah, eep," he snarled, grabbing her wrist before she could run away again. She noticed Lavi and Allen behind him.  
"Oh yeah, I tripped over him. Sorry 'bout that, Lavi," she said, wincing at the memory.  
"No problem- wait a second, how do you know my name?" asked Lavi, suddenly back to normal.  
_Uh-oh. That's right. Technically we've never met before. Even though I know almost everything about these guys,_ she thought, mentally face-palming.  
"Um...well...that is..." she said, with no idea how to explain the situation to these guys. Despite everything that had happened to them, Gina doubted that they would believe her if she said that they weren't real, and that she was from the real world.  
"Um. Lenalee, bring me up to date. How many exorcist generals are there at the moment? You don't need to name them or tell me where they are, I just want a number so I know when I am." She mentally face-palmed again. Now they were going to ask how she knew Lenalee's name.  
"Um, four?" Lenalee asked slowly.  
Gina did the math in her head. There were four generals...so this meant Kevin Yeegar was dead. They must have just come back from Edo, seeing as Lenalee's hair was so short, and Lavi wasn't wearing his green bandana.  
The four exorcists watched the girl carefully. She was really weird. Her clothes were completely alien to them (and they still didn't know what 'muggle' meant), and she looked troubled and disturbed, like she had done something really bad that needed to be fixed, but she wasn't sure how. Plus she said "...so I know _when_ I am." So she knew where she was, and who she was with, and she didn't seemed too confused about what was going on, but why would she say 'when'?  
"Um. Ok. Here goes. My name is Gina, sorry to suddenly... arrive. Um. Basically, I know who you guys are, I know pretty much everything about you guys, and I really, _really _shouldn't be here. I come from the 21st century. And where I come from, you guys aren't really meant to have existed. You're just characters in a story." She stopped at that, watching them for a reaction with her arms folded.  
Allen, Lenalee and Lavi burst out laughing. Even Kanda smirked at the ridiculous idea of them being fictional.  
"Hey! I know it sounds silly, but you don't have to laugh!"  
"Ok, ok, sorry," Allen laughed, gasping for air. "But come on, seriously? We're all alive and breathing. We're not people someone made up."  
Gina frowned. She'd need some proof. She took a deep breath, and addressed Lavi.  
"Lavi, you've had 49 different lives and personalities over the years. Before you became 'Lavi', you were 'Deak'. 'Deak' tried to kill your current personality off when you guys were stuck in the Ark, but you managed to get out after you persuaded him into realizing that he was the one who changed to become you. Or something like that. You weren't really being very clear with what you were saying. Anyway. Lenalee, you defeated the level 3 akuma called Eshi by letting him hit you and use his gravity-affecting ability on you, so that when you used the Iron Shackles you weighed about as much as a meteor coming straight through the atmosphere from space. For ages you were having recurring dreams about the end of the world, where everyone you loved was dead, and you were totally alone. Allen. 'Don't stop, keep walking' was the phrase your foster father used to tell you. You love mitarashi dango. No, scratch that, you love anything edible."  
She grabbed Allen's sleeve and whispered into his ear. "And since you controlled the Ark you've been seeing a strange figure behind you whenever you look into a mirror or anything that shows your reflection." Allen stared at her in shock. No one else could see it, only him. So how did she know about it?  
Kanda snorted. "So you know random stuff about us. I'm not convinced. Hell, there's no way you can prove for sure that we're made up. So stop trying to pull our legs, it's pathetic."  
Gina got mad. She knew how Kanda was. She knew she'd have a hard time convincing him of anything. She smirked.  
"He'd be laughing at you now, you know. You're still as much of a crabby jerk as you were nine years ago."  
Kanda's eyes narrowed. This girl...  
"'Do you know this flower? Reaching up to heaven... They're Lotus blossoms. They're born in the mud, yet they reach for heaven, and fill the world with their fragrance,'" Gina quoted, smiling slightly at Kanda. The man's eyes widened in shock this time, and he didn't say anything.  
Meanwhile, Lenalee, Lavi and Allen were completely confused as to what she was talking about.  
"Eek! I'm sorryyyy!"  
"It's ok, Miranda! Ah, hey! Come back!"  
"NOOO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OVERLY IN-CHARACTER COSPLAYERRRSS...!"  
"What was that?" Lavi asked, looking in the direction the yells were coming from.  
"POCKET-POONNN WHERE ARE YOU HELLLPPP IS THERE ANYONE HERE THAT ISN'T A CHARACTER?!"  
Gina blinked. 'Pocket-Pon'... Could it be?  
Another girl sped around a corner, not looking where she was going, and crashed into Lavi, leaving them both on the floor.  
"Ow... Why are you people so determined to kill my brain cells today...?" he said weakly.  
The girl lying on the ground in a daze had red hair, and was wearing jeans and a V-neck with Hawaii written on it, and a pair of black boots.  
Gina approached the girl. "You're not meant to be here either, are you?" she asked. The girl looked up at her.  
"OH THANK GOD SOMEONE NORMAL IS HERE TELL THESE CRAZY COSPLAYERS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl glomped Gina, completely enveloping her in a bear hug.  
"Assistant-nee-chan, I don't think these are cosplayers," Gina said, winking. The girl stared at her for a moment before it clicked.  
"WOULDBEEXORCIST?!" she screeched.  
"THE ASSISTANT?!" Gina yelled in equal excitement.  
"YES!" they squealed, and promptly started to fangirl, jumping up and down and giggling. Naturally they looked completely nuts to the exorcists.  
"I think you should explain this with Komui present as well," Allen said firmly. Gina remembered the situation.  
"Right. And by the way, you don't have to believe me about you being fictional yet, but I'd say you believe me when I say my friend here and I aren't exactly normal, am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"I guess I believe you for now..."  
"I'll make up my mind when my brain stops trying to end it all..."  
"Che. This stupid girl knows too much to be normal."

Komui was sleeping like a log when they got to his office. Allen tried shaking the chief, but it was to no avail. The white-haired exorcist and was about to say the magic words when:  
"Oh god, please let me do it, Allen," said Gina excitedly. "Please? Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, let me say it?"  
Allen stared at her. Surely she didn't also know about the only way to wake Komui up?  
Gina took a deep breath, and said, "Hey chief! Did you hear? Lenalee's getting married!"  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Komui at the top of his lungs. Gina and Jo blinked. So he really did do that.  
"I won't accept it! I won't, I tell you! LENALEE! Who's the octopus who's trying to take you away?! I'll never forgive him!"  
Lenalee whacked Komui over the head to shut him up.

* * *

Phew. That's the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Komui stared in silence at the two girls. They sat in the comfortable sofa (the two had had a brief philosophical discussion on whether to call it a sofa or a couch, due to their different nationalities), staring back. They had taken about ten minutes explaining everything that they thought might help convince the chief.  
"So... You said your names are Josephine and Gina?" he asked suddenly.  
"Yeah."  
"I hate that name. Call me Jo or I'll strangle you, Komui."  
"Erm...Well, Gina, Jo... I'm afraid you're completely off your rockers. You're loopy. Totally insane."  
"But I'll let you in on a little secret, Komui... All the best people are," Gina said, quoting Alice in Wonderland with a cheeky smile. Komui obviously didn't get the reference (seeing as the movie wouldn't be made for more than a century. Not to mention that THEY WERE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS), so he just blinked in confusion while Jo snickered.  
"Do you have any proof that you're from the future?" he asked.  
"Umm..." Gina put her hands in her pockets, thinking. Her hand bumped against something small and thin. She curiously pulled it out.  
"Ah! My iPhone!" she cried, staring incredulously at the device.  
"Your what?" Allen asked, confused.  
Proudly, Gina held up the phone for them all to see. "This is a mobile phone. In the future, people use them like you guys use the golems. We can call people or send them short text messages, and this kind can also act as a clock, a calender, a map, a calculator, and it can take pictures and videos."  
"Really?" Komui asked, amazed.  
"Yeah! Here, I'll show you!" she pressed a few buttons. "Jo, do something weird."  
"Okey dokey!" Jo looked around for inspiration for a moment, before snatching Mugen from Kanda's waist.  
"Hey, you brat! Give me back my Mugen!" yelled Kanda, chasing after the girl as she ran around Komui's office. Laughing, Gina recorded it for a minute or two before playing it for Komui. The scientist watched the video in avid interest.  
"It's like Timcanpy's records," said Lavi, watching over their shoulders.  
"Yeah, you could say that. Though it's not half as adorable as Tim," Jo said, pausing for a minute before she fled from Kanda's wrath again. Tim flapped his wings happily at the compliment.  
"Ah, here we go," said Gina, pressing her thumb onto the Calender app. "Look for yourselves. See the date?"  
The phone, though it seemed to buzz a little as if in pain when Gina clicked at the different dates, definitely said June 2013.  
"Anyone can fake something like that, if they knew how," said Kanda scornfully from behind them.  
"But what would the point of something like that?" Jo asked, stopping next to him. Kanda blinked, snatched Mugen back and whacked her over the head with it.  
"Ow! Kanda, you're mean..."  
"Deal with it," he growled, tucking his sword back into his belt.  
Gina shrugged. "Well, believe us, or don't. Knowing that bastard Rouvelier, he's gonna make a big deal of it whatever you do. Don't let him put us on trial at the meeting, Komui."  
Komui blinked. "You know the Inspector?"  
"Unfortunately," Gina and Jo both grumbled.  
"I'd rather duke it out with a Crow than talk to that creep," growled Gina.  
"I'd rather take on all the Noah at once than talk to him," Jo snarled, tightening her fists.  
Silently, Komui, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee completely agreed with the two.  
"Chief, there's a phone call for you. Special Inspector Rouvelier from Central Agency," Reever called from the doorway. Everyone except Allen (who was extremely confused as to who they were talking about) flinched.  
"Great. Komui, can we go somewhere and sleep? I've been up more than 12 hours, and I don't do well with staying up a long time," Gina complained.  
"Uh...sure, I suppose. Lenalee, could you find Gina and Jo an empty room each?"  
"Alright then," Lenalee said, motioning for the two to follow her.  
Jo started after Gina and Lenalee, when she thought of something. "Komui," she whispered to the Chinese scientist. "Rouvelier is going to organise a meeting between you, him, the Generals and Branch Directors. He's going to suggest Allen face the inquisition."  
Komui's eyes widened in alarm. "What?! Why? Wait, how do you know?"  
"Just trust me on this. There's only one way to keep Allen safe from that. Tell him that you've received no information on the Fourteenth, and that he'll need before to submit an explanation in writing before he does accuses Allen of anything."  
"The Fourteenth? Wha-"  
"You'll understand when he brings it up. I can't explain it with Allen here."  
"Jo? You coming?" Gina called from the doorway.  
"Yup, coming." Jo grinned cheekily at the young men who remained in the room. "Bye bye, boys."

"What did you say to Komui? He looked shocked," Gina whispered suspiciously to Jo as they walked down the hallway behind Lenalee.  
"I warned him about Rouvelier trying to put Allen on trial, that's all," Jo answered casually.  
"What?! Why? That's not something he couldn't deal with in the real series!"  
Jo's eyes lowered. "I just... I got this feeling, like I needed to ensure he said it. Listen," she explained, "what if there's a reason we came here? I mean, there has to be one. People don't go whizzing off to the end of a fictional 19th century for a cup of tea and some cookies every day, now do they?"  
Gina rubbed her temples tiredly. "So what do you suggest this reason is?"  
"We could _fix_ D. Gray-man. If Rouvelier or Komui or whoever listened to what we had to say, it could change the war! The thirds wouldn't die, Lavi and Bookman wouldn't get captured, Allen could stay in the order, maybe we could save Cross, even!"  
"Has Doctor Who taught you nothing? We shouldn't try to mess with the events of the series! I doubt Hoshino is planning to kill Allen and everyone else. Hell, if we did this, we might end up causing Allen's death! That can't happen!"  
"Nothing will happen, to Allen at least. He's the Destroyer of Time, remember?" Jo quipped.  
"Yeah, but what about the others? They aren't included in that prophecy. I don't want Kanda or Lenalee or Lavi or anyone else to die unnecessarily."  
Jo sighed. "Where's the Doctor when you need him... Well, let's just see how it all works out, ok?"  
"You two ok?" Lenalee asked.  
"Uh, yeah, we're fine. How about you? Are your legs ok?" Gina asked, finally noticing that Lenalee's legs were bandaged. Well, duh, Rouvelier wasn't here, so she hadn't had the Dark Boots removed yet.  
"Huh? Oh... they're fine. I guess you know about what happened to them, too, huh? Anyway, you can have these rooms. They're right next to each other, so you guys can talk whenever."  
"Thanks, Lenalee!" Jo said cheerfully.  
"How the hell can you be so energetic, I'm exhausted..." Gina groaned.

"Is everyone here?" A tall man with slicked back hair and a toothbrush moustache strode into the meeting room, followed closely by a young man with long blonde hair.  
"Thank you all for coming," the man said, addressing Komui, the exorcist generals and branch directors. "I am Special Inspector Malcolm C. Rouvelier from the Central Agency."  
"I've read a detailed report of the recent events. This is a very special occasion. We have a prestigious guest with us today. I've been looking forward to speaking with you, General Cross Marian," said Rouvelier, smirking.  
"Swell," replied Cross, putting his feet up on the table.  
The door slammed closed.

* * *

Hey-o! So that was chapter two.  
I don't really have much to say on this, but maybe that's a good thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. Jo belongs to The Accomplice (who is awesome. Check out some of her work, guys), I only own Gina.

Thank you for reading, and please review!  
Gina and Jo: Pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: WAAAHHHH! It's been weeks since I posted anything. I was going to post this chapter a week after chapter two, but I wasn't really motivated for some reason. My apologies, my darlings. In apology, I give you Gina and Jo serenading Kanda. I warn you guys, a chunk of this chapter is just me reading from chapter 136 and typing it out. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Kanda wiped the sweat off of his forehead, frowning at the odd sounds coming from behind the door of the training room he and several other exorcists were in. It sounded almost like some kind of music, but it wasn't any kind he'd heard before.  
Slamming the doors open, Gina and Jo marched in, and began spouting some strange gibberish that somehow seemed to go along with the music at the top of their lungs.  
"When Yu walks on by, girls be looking like damn he fly!" Gina yelled.  
"He pimps to the beat, walking on the street in his new lafreak, yeah!" Jo continued.  
"This is how he rolls, animal print pants outta control," said Gina, holding up her phone so that the music was more audible.  
"Yeah that's Yu with the big afro! And like Bruce Leroy he got the glow!" Jo said, finishing the first verse.  
"Ah!"  
"Girl look at that body!"  
"Ah!"  
"Girl look at that body!"  
"Ah!"  
"Girl look at that body!"  
"Ah... He works out!"  
The two girls began shuffling on the spot, seemingly oblivious to most of the Black Order gaping at them.  
"When I walk in the spot-"  
"Yeah!"  
"-This is what I see."  
"Ok!"  
"Everybody stops and they staring at me! I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..."  
The girls jabbed their fingers in Kanda's direction and stared right at him. The music suddenly went quiet.  
"Yu's sexy and he knows it," they said simultaneously.  
Struggling to stay calm (_find your happy place, Yu, find your happy place, _he told himself_ Where there are no bean sprouts, rabbits, or weird girls who appear out of nowhere_), Kanda paced over to where Mugen was.  
"Yeah! When Yu's at the mall, security just can't fight them off!" Gina yelled, oblivious to what Kanda was planning.  
Jo continued, "And when he's at the beach, he's in a Speedo trying to tan his cheeks!"  
"WHAT?!" Allen yelped from across the room. Lavi burst into laughter next to him.  
"Ok, that's it!" Kanda unsheathed Mugen and charged at the two girls.  
"Time to go!" Gina and Jo ran for the hills as Kanda's inner demon was released. A few of the people followed to watch, while some started laughing, and others remained frozen from trauma and slight disgust.  
"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!" Jo panted.  
"Yu's sexy and he knows it," Gina finished before the swordsman grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks, murderous intent in his eyes.

Komui paid little attention as Link, the young inspector Rouvelier had brought along, retold the events of what had happened in the Ark, as he contemplated what Jo had said earlier.  
"We're going to use the Ark?!" someone cried. Komui snapped back to reality, quickly realizing what the others were talking about.  
"You want exorcists to use the Ark?" General Klaud Nine asked quietly.  
"That's fine with me, if it gets us to the battlefield faster," grunted General Socalo from where he sat slouched in his seat.  
"T-The enemy's been using that Ark for 7000 years! We should study it carefully before we use it!" Bak Chan burst out, leaning over the Oceania Branch Director, ignoring the latter's protests.  
"That's not necessary," replied Rouvelier. "That is the opinion of the Great Generals and the Holy Father."  
"But you could endanger the exorcists!"  
"Who asked your opinion? This organization doesn't exist to coddle exorcists," the Special Inspector growled, a menacing look in his eyes. "It exists to win this war."  
Bak stared at Rouvelier, gritting his teeth.  
"Sit down, Director Bak," Komui said.  
"Komui..." Bak protested.  
"Sit down," Komui repeated.  
_The Black Order serves a mighty religion. All these guys care about is winning the war against the Millenium Earl. And they see the exorcists as their sacrificial lambs. If we speak out against them, we're practically speaking out against the Pope himself, and we'll be slain as heretics, _Komui thought. _But I have a job too. I have to protect the exorcists from these jerks. And what of what Jo said about Allen and Rouvelier?  
_"There's something far more dangerous than the Ark we should be studying," Rouvelier said, clearly done with discussing the Ark. "Allen Walker."  
"W-what?!" several of the Branch Directors seemed shocked. To be honest, so was Komui, despite the warning.  
"As you said, Branch Director, the Ark has been used by the enemy for millennia. So how was Walker able to control it? General Cross?"  
"He's asleep," said General Tiedoll. The prodigal General was indeed snoring with his head thrown back almost comically.  
"Wake up!" Rouvelier shouted, clearly not amused.  
"It was a last resort. People can do amazing things if death's the alternative," Cross muttered.  
"Do you take me for a fool?" Rouvelier growled, glaring at the General.  
"General," Link said, "you took Allen Walker as your apprentice right after receiving instructions to destroy the akuma factory, correct?"  
Cross looked a little uneasy at this question.  
"Did you know who he was when you sent him to the order? Was that the will of the Fourteenth?"  
For an instant, Cross looked shocked, but he quickly regained his composure.  
"Is Allen Walker the Fourteenth's authorised Pianist? Did you think we assigned you to destroy the factory without knowing anything?" Rouvelier continued, smirking in the knowledge that he had wiped the grin off of the General's face. (AN: AGH I JUST HAD A MENTAL IMAGE OF THOSE TWO MAKING OUT I'M SORRY FOR SCARRING YOUR BRAINS I HAD TO SHARE THAT AWFUL EXPERIENCE THOUGH OH GOD WOULDBE GET BACK TO LISTENING TO ANIME MUSIC AND TYPING)  
"What's he talking about?"  
"No idea."  
" The Fourteenth?"  
Now Komui was focussed. Who was this Fourteenth that both Jo and Inspector Rouvelier had mentioned?  
_They knew the factory was in the Ark, _Cross thought, sweating a little_. _"You sent me there on purpose," he accused.  
"Then you admit your involvement with the Fourteenth?" Rouvelier accused back.  
"How do you know about the Fourteenth?" Cross asked.  
"_I'm_ asking the questions here. _I need to know which side Allen Walker is working for_."  
"What? But he's an Exorcist!" a Branch Director said.  
"Yes, but he may well be a dangerous heretic," Rouvelier replied calmly. "Have you forgotten Suman Dark? We are the army of God. We shun all wickedness."  
_And yet he wants to use the Ark, that hypocrite! _Bak thought angrily.  
"Allen Walker must face the inquisition."  
"Hold on!" Bak yelled. "You can't be seri-"  
"_Inspector Rouvelier!_" Komui interrupted. This was Jo was talking about. He had to protect Allen.  
"We've received no intelligence pertaining to the Fourteenth or a Pianist! I'd like you to explain yourself," he said, glad for his quick thinking.  
"I apologize. Allow me to clarify..." Rouvelier began, obviously about to give them a summary of what he knew as to continue as soon as possible.  
"No," Komui interrupted. "I request that the investigation be suspended. Submit your explanation in writing."  
The look Rouvelier gave Komui would have most people trembling out of fear.  
"Investigate all you want, Inspector," Cross said, a mocking tone in his voice. "And please, do whatever you want with Allen."  
Rouvelier smirked. "Very well, General Cross. I will do so. For the time being you are not allowed to leave Headquarters. I will assign you attendants from Central. And you are not permitted to speak with Allen Walker. He will also be assigned a guard. Inspector Link, will you see to that?"  
"Yes, sir," said the young man automatically, saluting.  
"There is another matter I have recently been informed of by Chief Komui," Rouvelier said, moving on, "Two young women have appeared seemingly out of thin air in Headquarters. They seem to know a dangerous amount of information about this organisation, various individuals within it, and the war in general. This is correct, chief?"  
Komui swallowed. "Yes. Gina and Josephine are quite familiar with several of the exorcists, and me as well. According to them, they come from the 21st century, and this entire war, and everyone and everything involved in it, is part of a series of fiction books, which they both have read. They say that's how they know so much about us."  
Several people laughed or scoffed at what Komui said, which wasn't that unexpected.  
Rouvelier cleared his throat to get attention. "Tell me, Komui... do you believe this story of theirs?"  
"I'm not entirely sure. One of them, Gina, has what she calls a mobile phone. It has dozens of different features that are beyond today's technology, like what she calls a camera, that can take instant pictures that are far more realistic than a painting, and there's also a virtual calendar on it, and the calendar clearly said June 2013."  
"The Ark is capable of instantaneous teleportation, and the Noah have had that for over 7000 years, Komui," Rouvelier replied, clearly sceptical. "A telephone that can create pictures and hold a calendar surely wouldn't be too hard for them to create."  
Komui hesitated. Rouvelier had an unbelievably annoying skill to make anything seem like it was some sort of ploy of the Noah's.  
"They knew about this meeting before I even knew you were coming to Headquarters, Inspector," Komui said, keeping his cool. "I realise," he continued, raising his voice slightly when Rouvelier opened his mouth to interrupt, "that predicting the future might not be impossible for the Noah, and the same goes in terms of mind reading, but those skills could also be attributed to Innocence. If they really did come from the future, then Innocence is one of the few things that could have caused such a thing. Yes, the Noah may be behind it, but what would they have to gain from telling us that the way is fictional? We should try to keep an eye on them for now, keep them here in the order if necessary. If they can predict the future, it could be useful for us."  
Rouvelier glared at Komui. The Chinese scientist had a point.  
"Very well," Rouvelier growled, "But they will be assigned guards as well. I will not take chances."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Inspector Howard Link, assigned to your special guard detail. But, as a gesture of good will, I baked you this pumpkin pie. I hope you like it," Link said mechanically, holding the boxed pastry out to Allen. The white-haired exorcist, as well as the others seated at the table, stared at the Crow.  
"You should put that pie down," Lenalee advised, staring at something behind Link. Link affixed her with a questioning look.  
"Gina and Jo are running right towards you," Lavi explained, "and it looks like they're gonna-"  
Just as Link set the pie down on the table, he felt two large weights suddenly attach themselves (the word 'glomping' came to mind) to his shoulders.  
"It's Link!" Gina cried happily.  
"Howaaard! We've been wondering when you'd show your funny little split eyebrows here!" Jo laughed.  
"What's wrong with my eyebrows?!" the young man yelled, slightly insulted and not very comfortable with the two girls currenty treating him like a giant teddy bear.  
"Nothing in particular, but you're the only person I know with eyebrows like these..." Gina said, staring almost contemplatively at them.  
"Please let go of me, and stop staring at my eyebrows," Link said, struggling to keep his voice from revealing how much the two girls were pissing him off.  
"Come on, guys, give the poor guy a brea," Lavi said, pulling the two off Link  
"Whaaat? We're allowed to fangirl, it's a free country!" Jo complained.  
"You're invading my personal space and being extremely rude. I hardly think that is what defines a free country," Link said angrily.  
The young man straightened his coat. "While I am guarding Allen Walker, my colleague here-"  
A young woman, who had remained silent until now, next to Link hit the blonde man over the head abruptly.  
"I can introduce myself, Link. Unlike you, I'm not incompetent."  
"You..." he growled, glaring at her. Gina and Jo also stared at the girl. She had long, black, curly hair, pulled into a low ponytail at the base of her neck, and chocolatey brown eyes. She had the customary two dots on her forehead that all CROWs seemed to have, and she was wearing what looked like a female version of the Central uniform, with a long skirt instead of pants.  
"Jo," Gina said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the girl. "Who is that?"  
"No idea. She's obviously not Tewaku or Kiredori..."  
"I don't think she's in the series we know."  
The two girls turned to look at eachother. "Shoot." Changed the story.  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Inspector Victoria Hesse. My orders are to keep an eye on the both of you, Gina Radcliffe and Josephine Larentine. I would suggest that you behave. That includes, of course, not attacking people."  
"We weren't attacking him! We were just displaying our affection and appreciation for his more honourable actions in the series."  
"Series?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.  
"Uhh... Well, the war, I guess. Most of the stuff he's done that's of importance hasn't happened yet, though."  
"You got that right," Victoria murmured, smirking and glancing sideways at her colleague for an instant.  
"I heard that, Victoria."  
"So? It is true, after all. You're useless."  
"Ok, I'm going to put aside the prejudice I had against you the moment you said you were going to guard us, and say you're my new third-best friend," Jo said, taking a liking to this sassy side of the unfamiliar Crow.  
"Uh... Thank you?"  
"I'm your second-best friend, right?" Gina asked.  
"Yup. Only Pocket-pon holds the title of Ultimate Best Friend."  
"I can only dream of such glory."  
"Indeed, my friend, indeed."  
Lenalee started to jog away, intending to ask Komui exactly why Allen (and Jo and Gina, but they were nut jobs so maybe it was better they were guarded) of people was going to be watched by people from Central.  
Noticing, Gina went after Lenalee.  
"Wait, Lenalee, where are you going?!"  
"To see my brother! Don't you care that Allen's-?"  
Gina shook Lenalee lightly by the shoulders to get her attention.  
"Lenalee. Of course I care. Believe me, if it were up to me, Allen would be safe and wrapped in a blanket, eating as much as he wants, and nothing would ever hurt him. But there's no way to avoid this. And going to Komui won't help or change anything," Gina said. Taking a breath, she continued, "Rouvelier's with Komui right now. Please, don't go to see him."  
At the mention of Rouvelier's name, all of the blood drained from Lenalee's face. Gina felt a wave of pity as she finally completely understood the terror that man inspired in the female exorcist.  
"This is awful..." Lenalee whispered, letting her head drop. Gina wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Gina Radcliffe," Victoria interrupted. "You are required to fill out this questionnaire by tomorrow. I would advise that you start as soon as possible." The young woman piled a towering stack of papers into Gina's arms.  
"Huh?! Oh, for the love of..." Gina looked back to where the others were standing, and saw Allen and Jo both staring at the similar piles that had been forced upon them. Link must have already explained about the Fourteenth.  
"So much for dinner... Or sleep..." she sighed, staring dejectedly at the questionnaire. "I suppose we're moving to the library to fill these out?"  
Victoria nodded. "That would be ideal."

"Allen Walker! Gina Radcliffe! Josephine Larentine! That's not the way to the library!" Link yelled at the three teenagers wandering away.  
"It's not?" Allen asked.  
"THIS WINE IS NO GOOD!" somebody shouted indignantly from a room further along the corridor, a loud crash coming right after.  
"The inspector was very clear," a guard whimpered from where he kneeled on the floor in front of General Cross and Klaud Nyne.  
"What, I'm supposed to drink this swill?! You're my attendants! Gimme some Romanée-Conti, your treat!"  
"W-we can't afford it, General..." another guard stammered from behind the sofa where the two General Exorcists sat, carefully holding a bottle of wine.  
"We're not rich," yet another said.  
"Why do I have to drink with you?" Klaud complained.  
"I like a woman around when I'm drinking, that's why," Cross answered, grinning perversely. "It's been four years, hasn't it? You're as beautiful as ever, Klaud."  
"And you're as hopeless as ever," she grumbled coldly.  
Allen dumped his pile of paper onto his master's head with a loud 'ker-thump'.  
"Hey, fool, what's the big idea?" said Cross, shaking the pile off of his head.  
"Oh dear, it's Black Allen," Gina observed from the doorway.  
"I'd like a moment of your time, master. Say, have you been drinking?" Allen growled.  
"Waddya want?" the General asked lazily.  
Just as Allen was about to explode, Cross whispered, "Is this about the musical score?"  
Suddenly, two of Cross's attendants grabbed Allen under the arms and marched the boy out of the room.  
"You and General Marian are forbidden to speak," Link said from the doorway.  
"What?!" Allen protested.  
"It's by command of the Order."  
"But that's...wait!"  
"You've fallen under suspicion because of your involvement with the Fourteenth."  
Allen stared at the Crow incredulously.  
"Daddy!" Jo cried, skipping into Cross's room.  
"Eh? Wait, which one's your mum? Alice? Rachel? Bet it was Rachel..."  
"She's shameless..." Gina sighed, staring at her friend.  
"What? My hair's the right colour! I could totally be his daughter if I was born in this century!"  
"Josephine Larentine, let's go."  
"Viiiiic, call me Jo. It's a pain just listening to someone saying my full name."

Allen sighed dejectedly, his head flopping onto his pile of paper.  
"Are you alright?" Link asked, not sounding as if he actually cared.  
"No, not really," Allen answered grumpily. "Look, I'm not plotting anything! I don't even know who the Fourteenth is!"  
"Of course not. That's what they all say," Link replied.  
Victoria rolled her eyes at the cliche.  
Are you calling me a liar?! Allen thought angrily.  
"Hey, don't be mean to Allen!" Jo said. Link ignored her.  
"Your actions confirm your involvement with the Fourteenth," the Crow began.  
"And your actions confirm you're a creepy bastard!" Gina spat. A small snicker from the female CROW was heard.  
Link was really getting sick of the two girls. "For instance," he continued, gritting his teeth out of frustration, "how did you know the melody for moving the Ark?"  
"It just...came to me!" Allen spouted. "My master must have implanted it in my mind during training. That's it!"  
"Really," Link said skeptically. "If that's the case, then how could you read this?" He held up a sheet displaying the musical score for the Fourteenth's melody.  
"Wh-" Allen stammered.  
"You didn't tell Chief Komui about this, did you?" Link said a little smugly. "These symbols don't belong to any people or culture known to us. So how could you read them?"  
"Stop being mean to him, I said!" Jo complained, shoving Link. At this assault, Victoria automatically grabbed the redhead's arm and pinned it against the girl's back. "Ow! Victoria, stop that!"  
"Did someone teach them to you? Are these symbols a code created by the Fourteenth?" Link continued.  
"Shut up, Link," Gina growled. "Stop acting like you know Allen."  
Link raised an eyebrow. "And you do? A girl who appears out of thin air, claiming that you come from the future, where the entire war is mere fiction?"  
"I know him damn well better than you do, Double-mole!" the Australian snarled back at him.  
"That's enough, Link. It's my job to handle these two. Walker is your priority," Victoria said, getting sick of the bickering.  
Allen said nothing as he suddenly caught a glimpse of the window next to the small group.  
"You...Why are you here?!" he whispered, staring at the shadow hovering behind his reflection. His arms fell to his sides, letting the pile of papers drop to the floor.  
"What?" Link said, confused.  
"There! In the-" Allen started, before Gina placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her hand discouragingly. Link stared at them before snorting. "Resorting to theatrics, Walker? How childish."  
Gina stuck her tongue out at the man. "Twat."  
"Double-Mole," Jo added.  
"Split Eyebrows," Gina continued.  
"Bowl Cut," Jo taunted.  
"Stuffed suit."  
"Prick."  
"Rouvelier's dog."  
"Creeper."  
"Cake freak."  
"Enough with the cheap insults already!" the object of their jibes interrupted impatiently, trying to ignore Victoria's smirk.

Gina and Jo walked slowly through the cafeteria, carefully holding their trays of food. Almost everyone in the large room was gossiping with one another, and it was clear what, or rather, who they were talking about. Allen.  
"I always hated this part," Gina muttered, glaring at some guy dressed like a priest and his finder buddies who gave them a funny look.  
"'This part'? You talk as if reading a book, Radcliffe," Victoria complained  
"This outfit is so...ugh," Jo grumbled, tugging at the skirt of the outfit Lenalee had lent her for the time being until they could buy some of their own. "Honestly, Lenalee's a lovely person, but you'd think she'd own at least ONE skirt that at least went up to the knees... Or heaven forbid, pants!"  
"What would you prefer, wearing your modern clothes everyday, regardless of how dirty or worn they get? Anyway, it's the 19th century. Most women don't wear pants. "  
"She says, happily wearing Miranda's spare leggings," Jo complained.  
"I can't help it if Miranda's clothes fit me better than Lenalee's do," Gina shrugged, just a little bit smug all the same.  
"Hey, is that Bak and Renee over there?" Jo said, pointing out the two Branch Leaders talking to each other several tables away.  
Gina squinted for a moment, "Yeah, I think it is! Come on, let's go say hi!"  
"I told you to stop attacking people!"  
"Boo you, Victoria! I'll fangirl whenever I want to!"  
"What?!" Bak yelled, spraying half of the food in his mouth everywhere in anger.  
"Disgusting! Swallow your food, idiot! Don't get mad at me, I'm just telling you what I heard!" Renee yelled back, wiping her face.  
"Bak Chan-chan!" someone called.  
"Baka Bak!" another person cried out.  
"Eh?"  
"Nice to meet you, blondie!" Jo proclaimed cheerfully, throwing her arms around the young man's shoulders.  
"We're Gina and Jo. Has Komui or someone else told you guys about us yet, Renee?" Gina asked, catching up to her friend with both of their trays in hand. Victoria followed, sighing in exasperation. Renee blinked for a moment before remembering the discussion of what to do with the two girls in the meeting. "Oh, yes, that's right."  
"Wait, so you're the two girls who say they're from the future?" Bak asked, wresting Jo's arms off of him.  
"In the flesh, blood and feels!" Jo answered, trying to snatch his hat away.  
Laughing, Gina glanced around the table and abruptly stopped when she saw who was sitting next to Bak.  
"You wouldn't be... the Oceania Branch Director, Andrew Nansen, would you?" she asked hesitantly. The fair-haired man blinked. "Yes, that's right. You know me, then?"  
Gina's hands clenched slightly. "You could say that."  
"Allen's a good guy!" Johnny yelled, slamming his hands on the table in front of him with a bang. Most of the people in the room turned to stare at the young scientist. He was obviously on the verge of tears, but remained standing.  
"Let's go, you guys," Bak said, standing up. Gina looked back to the three scientists.  
"Mr Nansen!" she called. "Take care, alright? Just... don't go anywhere by yourself."  
The Branch Director's eyes betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. Watching the exchange carefully, Victoria's eyes narrowed.  
"Gina...let's go talk to him," Jo murmured soberly, not at all concerned with the Branch Directors anymore.  
Johnny looked up as a hand touched his shoulder. He looked blankly at the two young girls looking back at him.  
"Good on you, Johnny," the blonde one whispered, smiling at him.  
"Yeah, way to go!" the redhead added, giving him a thumbs-up.  
"Er...sorry, who are you?" he asked, confused. Were they new exorcists or something?  
"Jo and Gina," the American said, pointing to herself and her friend.  
"Say it the other way around, it sounds weird that way," Gina remarked.  
"What? Oh yeah...guess it does. Like saying Drake and Josh as Josh and Drake."  
"Or Red Vs Blue as Blue Vs Red."  
"Or The Three Bears and Goldilocks."  
"Are you guys good talking to yourselves? I need to get to work..." Johnny said, wanting to get away from these two weirdos.  
"Oh, alright. Go do your overworked scientist-y thing, Johnny," Gina said.  
"You know, we haven't annoyed Kanda in a terribly long time," Jo said seriously. "We should fix that."  
"Indeed we should," Gina replied, grinning mischievously. "And I think I know exactly where he is right now."

"What is it?" Kanda asked uneasily. He and Lenalee were meditating in the training room, and he couldn't really concentrate for some reason.  
"N-Nothing... I just felt like meditating with you. It's been a while."  
"It seems like whenever Rouvelier shows his ugly face, you come to see me," Kanda grumbled  
"But I don't want to bother the others. And you're easy to be around. Even when we were little, you never asked questions," Lenalee murmured.  
Kanda suddenly thought back to when they were younger, back when his hair was much shorter and most of the people now in the Order weren't there, when Lenalee would run wailing to him and he'd have to tell her to cheer up (AN: Haha, imagine little Yu having to say 'cheer up'. He probably would've wanted to jump in a lake at those times) before Komui came and got the wrong idea. The guy with a sister complex gave mercy to no one, not even a 11 year-old.  
"_But I guess I am running, huh?_" the girl next to him moaned, sounding depressed. "I know I should at least try to be stronger, but... but...agh..."  
He had the overwhelming urge to toss her out of the room, but he knew that would probably only make her feel worse.  
"Look," he said commandingly, "you're a strong woman."  
Lenalee blinked and looked at her old friend.  
"Now, either shut up and meditate, or buzz off."  
"Geeeez, Kanda, you just _had_ to ruin such a sweet thing to say by saying that, didn't you?!" Gina complained, walking into the room all of a sudden with Jo and Victoria.  
"Hey, hey Kanda," Jo said, kneeling next to the man.  
"What do you want, you pest?!" he growled.  
"If, by any chance, not that I want you to, you cut all of your beautiful loooong hair off and went for a normal dude hairstyle, can I have your ponytail?" she asked, grinning at him.  
"Wh- no, you may not! If I did, then it'd go in the bin! What kind of weirdo keeps their _hair_, for God's sake?"  
"Well..."  
"Gosh, Jo, people are trying to meditate here! Be more considerate!" Gina laughed sarcastically, sitting herself down next to Lenalee and proceeding to shut her eyes and focus on her breathing.  
Kanda had to make a conscious effort to not lash out or perhaps quite literally bite someone's head off.  
Suddenly, Lenalee's golem buzzed._"Lenalee, go to Hevlaska's chamber. Chief Komui and Inspector Rouvelier await you."_  
Moments after the call ended, the emblem at Victoria's neck buzzed. She pressed it, the voice of her superior immediately making her grit her teeth in silent fury.  
"Inspector Hesse. Are you with Radcliffe and Larentine?"  
"Yes sir, they haven't left my sight for one moment," she replied, carefully keeping her voice calm.  
"Good work. Bring them both to Hevlaska's chamber. I want them tested in case they're accommodators." The Special Inspector ended the call without delay. The Crow glared at the wall for a moment before clearing her throat and addressing her charges.  
"Radcliffe, Larentine. You are required at Hevlaska's chamber as well. Let's go."

"What? Are you saying that the Innocence is evolving?" Rouvelier breathed, his eyes wide.  
"_Perhaps,_" Hevlaska said, carefully setting Lenalee down on the platform. "_But if that is the case, I'd imagine it would demand more of its host, like the parasite-types."  
_"What?" Lenalee asked.  
"_Lenalee, the reason there are less Parasite-types than there are Equipment-types, is because that Parasite-type Anti-Akuma weapons take a toll on the bodies of their accommodators. Every time they synchronise, the Innocence assails the body of the accommodator, and shortens their life."  
_Lenalee's eyes widened as she thought back to how Krory was currently in a coma from his battle with Jasdevi, and how much damage Allen had taken during his fight with Tyki.  
"Is that true, Komui?" she whispered to her brother next to her.  
"Is her Innocence becoming a Parasite-type, Hevlaska?" Rouvelier questioned.  
"_I can't be sure of that yet. I will find out the next time she synchronises._"  
Komui gritted his teeth.  
"Very well," Rouvelier grunted, his eyes now turning to Gina and Jo. "Hevlaska, I want you to check these two as well. They appeared in Headquarters under mysterious circumstances, and they may well be Accommodators."  
Gina swallowed as Hevlaska turned to look at her. Even though she knew that Hevlaska was nothing if not gentle and kind, she couldn't help but be slightly afraid of the massive being in front of her.  
"_Don't be afraid, Gina,_" murmured Hevlaska. The Australian girl felt the glowing tendrils lift her off of the platform, and felt acrophobic for a moment. She forced herself to relax, knowing that Hevlaska would definitely not drop or hurt her.  
"_None of the Innocence we have seems to be reacting to Gina,_" Hevlaska said, gently putting Gina down again. She picked up Jo for a moment, then put her down as well. "_The same goes for Jo. From what I can tell, these two are not accommodators._"  
"Aw..." Jo whined, while at the same time, Gina let out a relieved, "Thank God for that..."  
"Huh?" both girls turned to face each other, confused. "Why do you say that?"  
"Are you nuts? If we were accommodators, we could be exorcists! It would be awesome!"Jo said.  
"If we were accommodators, we'd have to put our lives on the line 24/7, and be tied down to this horrible war! Are you seriously saying that you think all the exorcists are happy with what they have to do and deal with?!" Gina argued angrily. Both girls glared for a moment before sighing and letting it be. There was no point to them arguing.  
"Hmph. Fine then. Inspector Hesse, don't let them out of your sight. Just because they're not accommodators...no, if they aren't accommodators, they're even more likely to be minions of the Earl," Rouvelier grumbled, turning and walking away. Gina raised her middle finger at his back angrily.  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Victoria asked, looking at her charge sideways.  
"Well... ah, bugger it. It's an offensive gesture where I come from."  
Victoria almost smiled. "You know, Radcliffe, I think we might get along quite well."

The three young women were walking past Lab Five, and stopped for a moment to look past the barrier at the enormous glowing shape that the Earl had once used to make Akuma.  
"So that's the Egg, huh..." Jo said in wonder.  
"D-Director Bak, you're not supposed to be here!" someone cried out. Gina blinked, then looked in the direction of the voice as she realised what was about to happen.  
"Why not? I'm a great scientist," Bak said to Johnny, Renee and Nansen next to him. "You guys are shorthanded, and we want to help!"  
"That's right, out of the way, underling!" Renee laughed.  
"This is _our_-" Johnny began, as a long spear-like tentacle stabbed through his abdomen.  
"Yes, it's time to work," remarked Nansen.  
"_Get away from Nansen, everyone! GET OUT OF THE LAB!" _Gina screamed, leaping over the barrier.  
"Radcliffe! Get back here!" Victoria yelled, making to follow her.  
Jo spotted the black Ark gate beginning to slide up in the doorway. "No, Victoria! Back, back!" she yelled, grabbing the Crow's arm.  
"Wh-"  
"I've got a job to do too," murmured Lulu Bell, as she shed the disguise of the Oceania Branch Director. The Ark gate of the Noah covered the exit of the lab, and level 3 Akuma began to push through it. Gina's eyes widened in horror as she realised that she, along with the entire Science Section, was trapped.  
"Let's get started."

* * *

AN: Well, geez. That's a long chapter. I wanted to finally be done with the events in volume 14, and shove that book somewhere where I'll never have to look at it again, so that's why this is one big...thing. Anyway, sorry for the wait. As most of you would know, the next chapter will be the start of the Invasion of Headquarters. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!  
Another reason for this having taken so long is because I wasn't sure about what to do with the whole Crow issue. At first I was going to have Tewaku and Kiredori guard Gina and Jo, but I didn't like that idea much, so then I had the same kind of guards as Cross had, but I liked that even less. Then I had it just Link guarding them along with Allen, but I realised that that would be too hard even for him. So eventually I settled on an OC, Victoria Hesse. Any of you familiar with NefasSegador? I originally came up with Victoria for an OC contest Nefas was having, but since she's mine, I decided to use her for my own nefarious plans as well. Victoria is in Nefas's story Counterpart, as well as it's sequel, Bloodlines. Everybody show Nefas some love, guys.  
I do not own D. Gray-man. I only own Gina and Victoria, and Jo belongs to The Accomplice.  
I worked pretty hard on this chapter, so please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Jo's eyes were wide in horror. Her fists remained on the Ark gate where she had hit it moments ago.

"Gina..." she whispered. This was real. This was really, really... real. It was _happening_. This wasn't all just fun and games and meeting fictional characters. Gina was trapped in Lab 5, with a Noah, hundreds of Level 3s, Skulls, and soon there would be a Level 4.

"_Allen!_" Jo screamed, turning and sprinting towards the cafeteria, where she was pretty sure Allen and the other exorcists were.

"Larentine, get back here!" Victoria yelled. Unsure of what to do, she looked somewhat uneasily between the blocked door of the laboratory and the hallway that Jo was about to disappear from. She clicked the crest at her neck, and started after Jo.

"Hey, Link!" she said.

"_What is it_?"

"The enemy is here! Laboratory 5 has been blocked off with Gina Radcliffe and the Science section inside. I believe Josephine Larentine is on her way to you and Allen Walker. I'm following her right now. Where are you?"

"_What?! The enemy?!" _Victoria heard someone else call out Allen Walker's name suddenly through the badge.

"_Akuma! I'm picking up signals from Reever's- what, Jo? Not now, I have to get to-"_

"I know, Allen!" Jo cried while pulling on Allen's sleeve, just as Victoria turned the corner. "Come on! Lab 5! You have to use the Ark!"

"What? No, you can't do that, it's against the rules," Link said, putting his hand on Jo's shoulder before she shook it off angrily.

"_I don't care about the god damn rules, Link!_" she screamed at him. "_Gina and Reever and Johnny and Bak and everyone else are in there with a Noah and hundreds of akuma, and if we don't use the Ark, they. Will. DIE!"_

"She's right, Link," Victoria said. "Go, Walker."

Not needing to be told twice, Allen sprinted out of the cafeteria, Bookman hurrying after the boy. Trembling, Jo sat down heavily on the nearest bench.  
"Lavi, you need to go report the attack. Please. Then go find Lenalee," she said quietly. Lavi nodded, and left.  
_What else is there...what can I do to help? I'm not an exorcist, I'll only be in the way if I go to the lab... Gina, please be ok..._

Gina tried not to listen to the groans and cries of the wounded and dying scientists, or smell the sickening metallic scent of blood coming off of her and the three scientists crouched next to her. She kept her hand pressed to the wound on her thigh. She winced when she looked down, seeing the red liquid slowly leaking from between her fingers. She decided to just keep her eyes on the wall in front of her, and hope that Allen was on his way.

"Damn, there's so many..." Renee muttered, glancing momentarily over the pipe they were hiding behind. "Why are they putting the techs into rows?"

"Did any of you three see what happened to Reever and the others?" Bak asked.

"My headphones, Director..." Johnny wheezed, his eyes focussed on the makeshift talisman he was trying to put together out of what scraps they could find in this corner of the lab. Bak carefully took the headgear off of the scientist's head and pressed them to his own ear. He could faintly hear people talking, and then he heard a voice he recognised. "Reever?"

"_Bak! You're alright_?"

"Yeah. I'm with Johnny, Renee and that girl, Gina," Bak said. "Are you by yourself?"

"_No, there's five others with me. We're trying to put together a talisman, but we don't have much to work with, I'm afraid._"

"Same here."  
"Hey! Something's coming out of the Ark!" Renee whispered.  
Indeed, three ripples were forming in the Ark. Three figures came out, stopping for a moment to gain an understanding of their surroundings, before continuing towards Lulu Bell, who stood next to the Egg.

"Make it fast," the Noah woman called down to them, "Collect some good brains, and then we'll leave with the Egg."

The Skulls bowed to their mistress. "Yes, ma'am."

Their leader stepped over to the scientist closest to it, peering at the young man's face for a moment before pressing two glowing fingers to his face.  
"Hmm..." the Skull pulled a large paintbrush from its coat, and marked a large 'x' on the man's cheek.

"The ones marked with an 'x' are no good," it instructed an Akuma, moving to the next scientist while the previous's head was stepped on.

From their different locations, Reever, Bak, Renee and Johnny watched, frozen in horror. Gina crouched with her eyes screwed closed and her hands over her ears, trying and failing to block out the horrific sound of the heads of living people being crushed.

"Damn them!" Reever choked, making to get up.

"Don't, Reever!" Bak said. "We have to keep working on the talismans. We might still be able to save some of them."  
"Allen's already on his way, I know he is. Please, just stay where you are, Reever," Gina said.

"Tapp!" Johnny suddenly cried, the talisman forgotten for now. Bak and Gina both turned to the area where the Skulls were 'assessing' the brains of the Science section; indeed, Johnny's best friend was now loomed over by a Skull.

"Damn it... what're you doing?!" the man growled.

"Oh, this one speaks," the Skull said. "I'm making new puppets- 'Skulls'. Your exorcists killed too many of us, so we need new recruits."  
"Ah! You've got a good brain. Congratulations," it continued, moving its fingers to the centre of Tapp's forehead.

Tapp's body burst into fire, while the Skull recited some sort of spell.  
"Tapp! Tapp!" Johnny yelled. His voice wasn't even audible over Tapp's screams. Gina tried to look away from the horrific scene before her, but she was unable to tear her eyes from Tapp.

The fire slowly died, and Tapp's body lay blackened and featureless. The Skull muttered the rest of the spell, and the conversion finished. What had been Tapp sat up, and some of the ash fell away to reveal the head of one of the Earl's Skulls.

"Excellent, that's one!" the head Skull said happily. "Let's see now... next!"

A shot rang out in the lab, and the Skull was knocked off its feet as a bullet went through its head.

"How dare you... how dare you do that to Tapp!" Reever growled, tears running down his face as he walked toward the Skull, gun still raised. "I am Reever Wenham, leader of the Science Section! If you want my subordinates, you'll have to go through me!"

The Skull quickly recovered, and was soon right in front of Reever. It touched its fingers to Reever's forehead. "I see. If you're the leader, then you have a good brain, yes? You'll be number two-"

Allen's sword sliced clean through the Skull, missing Reever by inches. Crown Clown's accommodator crouched on top of the sword, quickly taking in his surroundings.

"That little son of a bitch..." Gina whispered, tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. "I've never been happier to see anyone in my whole life!"

"This ends now," Allen announced.

* * *

AN: Huh. I see what you guys mean. It IS easier to read broken up like this.  
So this was the first part of the invasion of HQ. It only took up the content of one chapter of the manga, actually (chapter 139, to be precise). Ah well. Hopefully I won't have to use one chapter of this for each chapter of the manga. That'd just drag ON and OONNNNNN.  
I'm watching Bakuman while writing this. I think I forgot what a freak Niizuma is. "Which one of you is Niizuma?" "ITS ME! HOW DO YOU DO?!"How the hell does Iwase deal with him... though he is pretty awesome from time to time.  
Also guys, I'm going on a camping trip this week, starting tomorrow! That's most of the reason why I didn't do more than this for this chapter.  
I don't own - man. I only own Gina Radcliffe (NO, I DIDN'T only choose her last name because of Harry Potter, which I love) and Victoria Hesse (what do you guys think of her so far, by the way?). Jo Larentine belongs to her excellency, The Accomplice.  
Please review so I have something to look forward to upon my return to the internet on Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

"_All exorcists report to Ark Gate Three to receive orders ASAP! I repeat, all exorcists report to Gate Three," _all speakers and golems in the Order blared.

Lenalee leapt up from her bed, while elsewhere Miranda tensed and hurriedly stood up from her seat in the cafeteria, and Marie removed the boxing gloves he had been training with from his hands in the training room. Next to him, Kanda swore.

"_All finders report to your individual stations," _ continued the announcement as Lenalee dashed towards the nearest elevator.

_Wait...I'm barefoot, yet my feet don't hurt at all! My boots were always so heavy, and hurt my feet... _She bit her lip and kept running.

"I reported the attack, now I'm going back!" Lavi called to the announcers, running past the stairs. Suddenly something flashed in front of him, and he narrowly avoided being hit by Lenalee.

"Wha- Lenalee?! Where are you going? Where are your shoes?"

"Lavi? Do you know what floor the elevator's on?! I need to get to Hevlaska's chamber-"

Not looking where she was going, Lenalee crashed into Komui. "Brother!"

The next moment, Lavi and Lenalee found themselves dragged and shut into a room. Looking around, Lavi saw the Head Nurse and some of her underlings, as well as Krory, still comatose in a bed. "What? Head Nurse?"

"This room is a temporary shelter while the enemy are attacking. There are several barriers protecting this place, so it's at least a little safer than the rest of HQ for now."

"Komui, let me out!" Lenalee cried, banging against the door. "I need to talk to Hevlaska! If I synchronise with my Innocence, I could fight!"

"And how's that? Your synchro-rate was less than 10%."

"I know about the experiments making exorcists!" she cried through the door. Komui's breath caught in his throat.

"The experimental subjects from back then were ordinary people. I'm an accomodator, so if I have an Innocence implanted in me, then it's sure to work, right?"

"What if it doesn't?! The Innocence could go out of control!" Komui argued.

"I think the Innocence is testing me! I'm sure if I show it my resolve, that I'm ready to risk my life, then I can fully synchronise! If... If I can protect everyone, including you, then..." Lenalee said shakily.

"Then you wouldn't mind dying?" Komui asked quietly. "You'd be willing to die to save all of us?"

"N-No, I... Komui, I-"

"Please... Just- just stay here." Komui couldn't believe he had driven his own sister to this point. He didn't want to endanger her if he could avoid it.

He walked away. "Find Kanda, Chaoji, Gina and Jo!" he ordered a finder.

"Chief Komui!" Victoria called, pulling Jo along behind her. The American seemed distracted and deeply troubled.

"You should go to the shelter as well, Inspector Hesse," Komui said, "Take Jo as well-"

"I don't like to disobey orders, Chief, but Radcliffe is currently inside Lab 5. I'm supposed to stay with both her and Larentine at all times and protect them from harm. I mean to use the Ark to get to Radcliffe, and take Larentine with me-"

"I understand, but Jo'd be much safer if-"

"I guarantee no harm will come to either of my charges while I am with them," Victoria stated firmly.

Komui sighed. "Fine. But be careful."

The two young women set off at a brisk pace towards the Ark, but were soon intercepted by Rouvelier stepping out from a pillar.

Victoria automatically stopped and stiffly saluted. "Inspector Rouvelier, sir."

"So, Gina Radcliffe is in the lab currently overrun by Akuma?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. She and Josephine Larentine both seem to have had prior knowledge of this attack."

"Not like that!" Jo protested in reply to Rouvelier's piercing glance. "As we've said, where we come from the war's just a story in books. This attack's known to most people like us."

"Is that so. I'm not going to give you the benefit of the doubt at this time, however, no matter what you or Gina Radcliffe say," Rouvelier said. "Use the Ark to get to Radcliffe, Hesse," he continued. "I don't want her in contact with the enemy, regardless of whether their story is true or not."

Victoria nodded, and gestured at Jo to follow her.

Gina felt like fainting with relief, yet she kept herself on her feet, ready for the next part of the battle. This was like a chess game. You couldn't relax at any stage, even if the king wasn't in danger; you had to be alert and keep your eyes open at all times. She once again ran through the events of the battle from the manga in her head.

Allen and Bookman were fighting. Check.

Lulubell was keeping up her poker face. Check.

An Ark gate was appearing under the Egg- Wait, what?!

"I cannot allow you to have the Egg," Lulubell announced, watching the fight detachedly.

That's right. Alert at all times, Gina. The situation changes within moments.

"Bak, how long do you think it'll take until the talisman can be used?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the fight.

Bak's eyes flashed to her momentarily before going back to his work. "Not long. Only a minute or two. But it won't last long."

"That's fine," she said over the shrieks of Akuma. "It doesn't need to. In a little bit, we'll need it over at that Gate under the Egg. Make sure you're ready to run over there once you're done."

Though Bak felt a little peeved that a teenage girl was telling him what to do, Bak kept working.

"Sorry," Gina said, catching herself, "It's just that I more or less know what's going to happen. I'm just trying to ensure it does happen. I want Allen safe."

"Oh no, Bookman!" Bak heard Reever cry through the headphones. The old man was being slowly turned to stone.

"Curse it all... I can't move so much as a finger," Bookman muttered.

Allen turned and started running towards the other Exorcist, but the head of a giant akuma suddenly formed in front of him and blasted him.

A few Level Threes grabbed him by his coat and dragged him before Lulubell.

The boy raised his head with some difficulty and glared at the Noah, but before he could make any move to attack, she slapped him with a transformed hand into unconsciousness.

His white cape and sword disappeared as the invocation ended.

"Take him through the Ark. My master has business with this one," Lulubell ordered.

The tip of the Egg slowly sunk out of sight. It had been recovered by the enemy. "Let's go."

"Come on, hurry up!" a Skull said to those who had been stolen from the Science section, directing them to the Gate.

"Kill everyone else here," Lulubell said before leaving.

"Did you really think just you two could take us all on?" an Akuma snarled, stepping towards Bookman.

"Now! Go, go, go!" Gina shouted.

Reever, Rob and a few other scientists ran between Bookman and the Akuma, turning on the talisman.

At the same time, Bak, Johnny, Renee and Gina pointed their talisman towards where two Akuma were trapped halfway through the gate, holding Allen.

"There's no way you're taking Allen, Akuma!" Bak growled.

"Wake up, Allen, you little shit! Get your butt into gear!" Gina shouted.

"Wake up, Allen!" Johnny yelled.

The cape of Crown Clown sliced through the two akuma, releasing Allen. "Thanks..." the boy coughed.

Suddenly he was jerked into the air as the Egg emerged from the Gate, its time rewound by Miranda's Innocence.

"Loving the Ark, boy," Socalo laughed harshly, stepping up to join the other Generals on top of the Egg. "Now then, what shall we do with all these Akuma?"

"Oh, I know! Let's play a game!" he roared, leaping towards a giant akuma (AN: Don't think of SAW. Don't think of SAW. Don't think of SAW. Don't think of SAW.).

He clapped his hands together merging the two semicircles on his shoulders. A blade appeared, crackling with energy.

"Madness, invoke!" the General cackled, beginning to slice through Akuma left and right. The blade simply did not stop, sawing through anything it touched with a sound like a chainsaw.

"Go, Lau Jimin," General Klaud ordered her monkey. The small creature leapt off her shoulder, and suddenly exploded into a huge, savage-looking beast. It leapt towards the front line with a screech.

A huge white garden exploded from the ground as Tiedoll activated his Innocence. It sped over the lines of wounded scientists, shielding them from the battle.

Turning his eyes to the retreating Skulls, Johnny started hobbling towards them. He couldn't let them take Tapp.

"Johnny, where are you going?" Bak said.

"Don't worry, Bak. He'll be fine," Gina said, holding him back.

Cross was casually shooting any Akuma that came too close for comfort. A few tried to attack from behind, but they too were shot down.

"Don't get in my way, Cross," Socalo barked, as one fell onto Madness. He was standing on a huge pile of already decaying, dying Akuma. Bored, the sadistic man plunged his blade into the bodies, laughing as blood sprayed out.

Miranda, Gina and several others as of yet unacquainted with Socalo watched, horrified, as the former death row prisoner bathed in the blood of Akuma raining down on him.

* * *

AN: I don't own -man. Jo belongs to The Accomplice. I only own Gina and Victoria.  
Gina and Jo: Please review, guys!  
Jo: WE'LL GIVE YOU INTERNET COOKIES IF YOU DO!  
Gina: OREOS, S'MORES, ARNOTTS, WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST REVIEW! HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON LIKE IT'S STUPID ROUVELIER'S STUPID FACE!  
Jo: There. That should encourage them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come in, Command Centre. This is Noise Marie. The Akuma have been stopped."  
"We hear you. What's the exact situation in there? Have the enemy Gates closed?"  
"No, both Gates are still open. The dead Akuma are giving off large amounts of toxic gas, and we've got dozens of injured in here."  
"We'll flush the ventilation system. Keep us updated."  
Allen's eye twinged for a moment, and he looked around, confused. He could sense an akuma somewhere, but the signal was so faint he couldn't tell where it was.  
"You guys should move to an upper level where the gas won't reach," he advised Reever.  
"Send the others up, but I'm staying. The people they turned into Skulls might still be here, at the farthest gate. I can't leave them to be taken away."  
"Allen!" Gina called, running over. "You can feel it, right? There's still one akuma left. It's weak now, but of we don't find it and kill it very soon, it'll evolve and kill a lot of people." Turning to Reever, she said "This is really important. Get as many people as you can to the upper levels, at least four or five levels up."  
"Marie, stay with Miranda and protect her," instructed Komui from the Command Centre. "Cross, can you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I hear you."  
"I'm going to have Miranda deactivate her Innocence," the scientist said. "Time will go back to normal for the Egg. When that happens, I want you and the other generals to destroy the Egg."  
"What?!" Rouvelier exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how valuable the Egg is? It could win us the war! We can't destroy it!"  
"We don't have a choice, Inspector," Komui argued. "I think you've forgotten; Miranda's Innocence only works temporarily, and she can't keep it activated forever. The Egg is already in the enemy's possession. If we don't destroy it now, then the Earl can create his Akuma again."  
Rouvelier glared, for once silent.  
"We're destroying it," Komui said, not wavering.  
Rouvelier stormed out.  
"Alright, Miranda, get ready to deactivate. Generals, are you all ready?"  
"Yeah," Cross answered.  
Miranda let out a breath and readied herself.  
"Wait! Miranda, move!" Gina yelled, running towards them. But it was too late. All of a sudden water sprang seemingly from the ground itself and wrapped around Miranda, lifting her up.  
"Miranda!" Marie yelled, stretching out his strings to grab her. The water just manoeuvred out of the way.  
"What the hell?! Is the water alive?!" Socalo yelled.  
"Unfortunately. That's Lulubell, the Noah from before. She can change her form and appearance by will. Generals, you have to be ready to break the Egg. Quickly!" Gina said.  
"But-" Marie protested.  
"She'll be fine, Marie!" Gina yelled.  
Before their eyes, the Egg had started to sink. Lulubell landed on the top, shielding it from any potential threats. In the water, Miranda had gone limp, and her Innocence had stopped glowing.  
"I don't want to give it back to the Earl," Socalo snorted, launching his blade at the Egg. Lulubell turned and slapped it away like a fly. Lau Jimin leaped at an unguarded spot, screeching, but was similarly pushed back. A gunshot went off as Cross fired Judgement repeatedly.  
At the other end of the cave, Johnny pulled one of the Skulls away from the Gate, shakily sitting up to look at its face.  
"Tapp- it's you, right? I was watching...from above, but..." the young man mumbled. His friend looked blankly back at him.  
"D-Don't worry... I won't let them take you..." Johnny struggled to his feet and pulled Tapp up.  
"Stupid human! Kill that trash, newborn!" one of the skulls said angrily. Tapp shuddered before pushing Johnny away from him, then grabbing him by the collar and throwing him down the stairs.  
"Guh... Tapp-" Johnny stubbornly tried to stand again, as the eye of a not quite dead Akuma throbbed and stared down at him.

Slowly, arms twisted out of the eye, then latched onto Johnny, dragging him in. The scientist's single cry was cut off.

As hard as Lulubell tried to defend the Egg, some of the generals' attacks managed to get through, and she cursed, seeing the cracks running along its surface.

A few of Marie's strings snapped, strained too much from trying to keep the Egg in the Lab.

"Damn... We're out of time!" Klaud said, Lau Jimin carrying her safely away from the destruction. "It's no use!"

"We're gonna have to take out Lady of the Lake here and the Egg at the same time," Socalo growled.

"But if we attack, we might hit Miranda! And Marie's strings are too sharp to grab her."

"Miranda's an exorcist. She knows the risks of being an exorcist," Socalo argued.

"Wait! What are you going to do?!" Marie yelled.

"...Destroying the Egg is our priority," Cross said slowly.

"No, General!" Marie yelled as the three other exorcists launched their attacks.

An earthquake-like tremor shook the entire tower, knocking many to the ground. Jo held onto Victoria's coat tighter as the female Crow ran through the corridors with the former on her back.

"I can find both Walker and Radcliffe, Victoria!" Link yelled, right behind her. "Stay here with Larentine!"

"You assume that they'll be in the same location, then, Link? We can't risk losing either of them. Plus you'd suck at keeping sufficient watch on the two of them."

The three jumped through the Gate, as chandeliers and glass crashed to the floor everywhere.

Lulu Bell cursed, clinging to the crumbling Egg in her human form as it finally sunk into the Ark. "Damn those Generals..." she muttered. "Have to get back... we can still fix it..."

Suddenly, she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. She leaned forwards, glimpsing a silvery white lump clamped to the surface of the Egg. Then she realised what it was.

"Damn you..." she growled, as a loud cracking sound reached her ears. "_Damn you, Allen Walker_!"

Chunks of the Egg flew out of the Ark as it finally exploded. A moment later, a white shape leapt out as well. Allen coughed, Miranda safe in his arms. "That wasn't very nice," he growled to his master. Cross smirked.

"I had faith in you, my student," the red-haired man said.

The Ark gate quickly closed after Allen. He landed on the concrete, transferring Miranda to Marie. "I think she's ok," the boy reassured the blind man.

A short distance away, a chunk of the Egg clattered to the ground. Footsteps sounded as Link walked up and picked it up.

"What are you doing, Link?"

The Crow turned and fixed his eyes on Jo, who was glaring at him from Victoria's side.

"You needn't know," he answered.

"Oh, really? I'm not going to let you take that to Rouvelier. It'll be better for everyone in the long run, believe me." The two stood juxtaposed, neither willing to let the other win.

Suddenly, Allen's left eye pulsed into activity. There was definitely an akuma still in the lab. And it was a lot stronger now.

Sprinting in the direction he sensed the akuma was, he struggled to see in the still present gasses. Then he saw it.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Bak, Reever, Rob, and many others. A grotesque, twisted body, that ended in a woman-like form, that hung limp although upright. Allen heard Johnny gasping for air behind him, and then he heard someone choke out, "A-...-llen..."

His eyes focussed on a scientist, half-devoured by the mangled akuma body. "It..e-...-volved...sorry... we...couldn't..." Stars rapidly appeared on the poor man's flesh, which crumbled as the Akuma virus took effect.

A faint giggling reached Allen's ears. Looking up slightly, he realised that the woman-like part looked pregnant, but her stomach had cracked open exactly like an egg. Whatever had been inside...was out now.

A delicate hand crept out from behind the flesh. Allen stared as a small, child-like creature with wings and a halo stepped into view. But this was no angel standing before him.

"I'm Level Four," declared the Akuma.

* * *

AN: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR AGES HERE YOU GO MY BELOVEDS DON'T HATE ME  
Gina and Jo: WE'RE SORRY THIS PERSON IS SO NEGLECTFUL PLEASE REVIEW  
*send you cyber cookies and cakes to bribe you into continuing to read my stuff and REVIEW*  
(Also I recently watched Free! (my heart), Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin (MY HEART), and I read The Fault In Our Stars by John Green (MY HEART DAMN YOU JOHN GREEN)


End file.
